WFTX: The Cell Games Saga
by Primal Power
Summary: The Future Warrior travels to the era when the Cell games occurs. Changes are already occurring and the warrior is forced to participate with her opponent being... Mister Satan! (Two Part Story, chapter 2 will be done soon.)


I stared in horror at the scroll that showed the changed timeline. Gohan never unleashed his power and died in the beam struggle between him and Cell. Along with that, the Cell Jr's were given a power up along with... Mr. Satan! The ridiculous man that couldn't even fly beat the Z-fighters? This was horrible, I grabbed the scroll and immediately teleported to the time period.

I landed not to far from the arena, it looked like someone was charging at Cell. I flew in closer and realized that it was in fact Mr. Satan. He assaulted Cell with a barrage of punches at a fast rate. Cell wasn't budging and didn't seem notice the weak man. Out of breath, Hercule collapsed to the ground and attempted to regain his composure. Cell was subtly engulfed in evil energy and looked down to the poor man.

"Die!" Cell whispered as he lifted his hand to deliver the killing blow.

I charged into the ring quickly and lightly kicked Hercule away. My aim was off and he was sent into the rings beam on the corner. I winced slightly and looked directly into Cell's eyes before I back flipped a few feet away and smiled. Cell smiled as well and readied his fighting stance.

"Ow... What was that for?!" Hercule said as held onto the edge of the ring. "I almost had him. Cell was already saying his prayers!"

I ignored Hercule and continued to stare at Cell. His energy was unreal, I wasn't entirely sure if I could beat him.

"Hey! Stop showing me up!" Hercule shouted.

Cell crossed his arms and slowly powered up. Hercule got back onto the arena and once again charged at Cell, how did this man not realize he was charging into his own death?

"No matter what... we can't let Hercule die... So please... You have to defend him." Trunks said to me from the Time Nest.

Cell looked at the man in irritation and swung his fist. I threw myself in front of Hercule and caught Cell's fist, in my other hand I charged an Energy Shot and blasted it into Cell's face. I quickly pushed Hercule away from Cell and protectively stood in front of him.

"I don't need your help! I can do this on my own!" He shouted at me while he got up from ground.

"Stay away from him! He's too strong for you!" I said with irritation in my voice.

Cell threw a hook to my head and followed up with a gut punch. I used afterimage to get behind him and delivered a kick to the back of his neck. Cell grabbed my leg from behind and threw me forward into the ring. I gracefully landed feet first on the arena's tiles and slid backwards.

"Hey! I told you not to stand out more than me!"

Hercule dashed past me and jumped into the air with his leg pointed at Cell.

"I'm the world champ! I can beat-"

I grabbed Hercule by the leg mid air and used the Dragon Throw to get him away. Cell kicked me in the side then threw an uppercut and a Perfect Shot while I was in the air. I regained my composure and fired a 2nd charged Light Grenade. Cell deflected it away from himself and towards Mr. Satan. I used Mach Dash to quickly push Hercule out of the way.

Hercule looked at me angrily then started to laugh. "Ha ha, I would've been able to stop your fancy trick anyway. Just like how I'm going to stop you, Cell!"

Cell seemed to be amused by Hercule's statement and gave a small chuckle. "Oh? Really? Are you really worthy of such a flamboyant entrance?"

"Dahahaha! Of course! I'm the world's strongest! Number One!" Hercule held out his hand and made the piece sign.

Cell seemed to be irritated by Hercule's antics and let out a low growl.

"Your silly little light shows and tricks won't work on me! Take this!"

Hercule let out a series of punches and kicks that Cell didn't seem to feel. Hercule did a backflip to gain some distance then immediately closed that distance as he ran at Cell.

"It's time to finish it." Hercule declared.

"Be quiet!" Cell growled as he bitch slapped Hercule about 50 feet away. Hercule hit a large boulder face first.

I quickly exited the ring and ran over to Hercule, he was on the ground holding his nose in pain.

"Oh, great he's still alive." Trunks said with a sigh. "Next up is-"

Trunks was interrupted by Hercule's energy suddenly increasing as he was surrounded by a dark purple aura. "What... in the heck... are you?" Hercule's eyes were glowing a bright red and his body was now engulfed in dark aura. "Stop getting in my way!" Hercule let out a large shockwave of energy as he yelled.

"What's going on?!" I yelled in confusion.

Hercule slowly lifted off the ground and flew back into the arena. Cell seemed to notice of Hercule's sudden increase in power but immediately took notice of Goku walking up to him.

"Ah, Goku. I was hoping to finish my fight with our guest first, but I suppose I can postpone it until our battle is finished. Such a shame, I really wanted to save the best for last." Cell unfolded his arms and pointed to where his brain was located.

"Sounds good. Let's get started." Goku said as he took his stance.

Hercule screamed as he flew above the arena and released a large sphere of evil energy. His energy continued to rise gradually until he even rivaled Vegeta's power.

"All of you… Stop… Interfering with me! You hear?" Hercule roared at the top of his lungs with an edge.

"This is insane. What's going on, Trunks?"

Trunks let out a panicked breath through his intercom. "W-What?... No way… What's going on?! There's no way Hercule can fly… This... it must be the doing of Mira..!"

"Mira! Trunks…. I don't think I'll be able to defeat him right now! I've gotten stronger… but nearly enough to defeat him!" If Mira was here then I couldn't help but wonder why I couldn't sense him. He was so strong, it was hard to believe that he could suppress that much energy.

Hercule flew towards me and fired a barrage of ki blasts, I quickly deflected a few before being overcome by several more. Damn, that stung. He was a lot stronger now! He continued his energy barrage as I flew through his wild blasts. I got close enough and grabbed his arms before kicking him square in the jaw and sending him away from me. With this massive boost I knew that he would be able to take at least 25% of my power.

I dashed towards Hercule and he did the same, suddenly he was gone from sight. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head as Hercule slammed both of his fists onto my skull, he followed up with a knee to my back and finished it off with a kick. He packed one hell of a punch, I was knocked down onto the arena below us but quickly stopped myself from rolling further. I noticed that Cell and Goku had taken their fight elsewhere in the sky.

I flew back into the air chopped at the air in an attempt to hit Hercule, Hercule dashed to the side but I quickly turned around and delivered a backwards roundhouse. Hercule was stunned for a second before he delivered an uppercut and a jab at my stomach. He went to use his Dynamite kick but I used afterimage to get behind him.

I came from beneath his and kicked my training boots directly underneath his jaw, I moved my leg downward, carrying him with my boot I kicked him into the rocks to the side. Hercule hit the ground with a loud crash he stayed in the small crater for a minute before getting back up. I went right up to him and put a lot of force into a straight hit to the chest, I jabbed him in the stomach with the same amount of force then kicked him in the jaw once more before slamming my other foot into his belly.

"Enough warm up! I'm gonna kick your ass!" I shouted to the normally clumsy man. I couldn't keep myself from getting enraged at the mere thought that this man could make me use 40% of my energy.

I gather energy discs into the palms of my hands and create two destructo discs. I separate the dual discs from each other and safely keep them away from my body.

"Yin don't! It could cut him in half!" I hear Trunks yell from the Time Nest.

"C'mon! He's gotten a major power boost, he should be able to survive this!" I yell.

I heard a new voice this time, more masculine and commanding. "We can't take that chance, Yin. Just take down Mr. Satan without destroying history!" It was Argent! What was he doing with Trunks?

I looked to Hercule, he seemed in pain from my recent attacks which had rendered him momentarily immobile.

"Argent?! What are you doing there?"

He let out a sigh through their intercom. "I'm here just incase you need backup…. and for motivational support." He said quickly with a humoristic side at the end.

Our conversation was cut short by Hercule attempting to grab me. I quickly wrapped myself in my ki and crossed my arms with a smug grin on my face. Hercule began to beat away at my makeshift armor until he withdrew and dashed away and attempted to throw a barrage of ki blasts. I quickly gathered my ki into the palm of my hand.

"Bing Bang Attack!" I shouted with the large ball of dangerous energy flying from my hand and into Mr. Satan.

Hercule was sent flying through the air at an intense speed but I was quickly able to catch up and kick him into the ring. He crashed into the arena with a loud bang and crushing noise. He looked to be down for the count. I hoped so. I took my attention away from the Evil Hercule and focused on Cell and Goku.

The two floated above the arena with Goku still in his fighting stance. "I honestly didn't expect this to be so much fun." Cell said with enthusiasm. "Alright, there will be no more out of bounds." Cell stated as he charged a blast at the arena that Hercule was still in.

"No!"

Cell released a large amount of energy from the palm of his hand, as soon as the energy blast hit the ground there was a large explosion that consumed the land beneath it. Gusts of wind pelted against me as I shielded my eyes from the dust. When it was over I was horrified by the sight of an abyss where the arena used to be. But where was Hercule?!

"Over there!" Trunks shouted.

I looked over to the sides of the hole in the ground and spotted Hercule. He was still covered in that evil energy. He was covered in burns and bruises but still managed to get up from his crater.

"Ow! It hurts… it hurts!" He shouted as he fidgeted.

"What the hell! Is he immortal?!"

"It's Mira… He must be close by… A lot of power is being sent to him." Trunks said to me. "Stall Hercule a while longer… Please… I'll go and try to find them."

I smiled, finally Trunks was getting into the action. "Aw, you do care." I said jokingly.

"You!" Hercule shouted as he dashed towards me and sent out several ki blasts.

I deflected his ki blasts away, the energy he was projecting stung to make contact with. It was like trying to touch a raging fire that wished to consume me. Hercule started circling around me, I kept spinning in circles to keep track of him but felt myself get dizzy from the spinning. Hercule finally stopped in front of me and stared. I sent a hook his way and followed up with an upwards kick. Hercule pushed away my arm and grabbed my leg.

Her sent a fist into my cheek and sent me reeling backwards with the force. I fell backwards slightly and gathered energy in the palm of my hand. The energy began to release electricity as I launched to wave at Hercule.

"Bomber DX!"

I released the wave at Hercule, he was hit point blank and let out a yell. Pieces of his clothes were peeled off his skin and disintegrated. Hercule began falling down into the abyss to which I grabbed him, I flew upwards and dropped him at the side of the abyss.

"I give up."

My head twisted around. I saw Goku looking at Cell from far above the large crater.

"I learned how strong you really are! That's it. I quit."

"What!" I couldn't help but scream, apparently so were the other Z-fighters, I thought I heard Krillin yell the same thing.

"Hm?" Cell was also confused by the revelation.

Goku turned to look at the large boulder the warriors resided on. He was smiling as he looked into the crowd. I couldn't help but wonder who could possibly be up next.

"Gohan! It's your turn, son."

My eyes widened in disbelief, why in the world would he choose Gohan? Gohan couldn't possibly beat Cell if Goku wasn't able to, I knew the kid was strong as hell, he was much stronger than I was at his age. There's got to be a reason, Goku wouldn't just send his son to his death, would he?

"W-what?!" I heard Cell say as I got closer to them.

"That fool, what is he saying?! Is he trying to get his own son killed?!" Piccolo said as he took the words right out of my mouth.

Cell let out a laugh. "Oh, you're joking… Of all the people, you choose Gohan?!" Cell had the same thoughts as everyone else it seemed.

Goku lowered himself to the elevated rock they resided on. Gohan was looking downwards, he look very nervous.

"You can do it, Gohan" Goku said reassuringly as he laid his hand on the shoulder of Gohan's cape.

Gohan lifted his head and met eyes with his father. "M-Me? Against Cell…?

Goku crouched down so that he was eye level. "You can take him, Gohan! Beat him and bring peace back to our world! You want to grow up to become a scholar, right?"

Gohan was left without a word and simply stared at his dad with an expression of surprise. Gohan looked to the side for a few seconds as if he was thinking before looking back to his dad. "A-Alright, I'll try…"

Gohan took off his cape and levitated into the air, he flew to Cell but quickly looked to me, a look of confidence flashed on his face before his demeanor turned serious as he stood before Cell. Gohan gathered his energy and powered up. His hair now shining from the golden aura.

"Hmph… Impressive, Gohan… I sense a very strong power in you." Cell put his hand on his chin as he spoke to himself. "Goku's claims might not actually be a bluff. I'm actually looking forward to this now." Cell put his arms down to his sides. "However, assuming Gohan would come close to me is probably a bit of an overstatement."

Cell dashed forward and stabbed Gohan in the stomach with his fist and gave a swift kick sending Gohan upwards. Without thinking I quickly used Mach Dash and jabbed Cell in his back with my elbow. Cell swung his arm backwards in an attempt to swat me away but I quickly climbed his back before turning around and giving him an upwards kick to the bottom of his jaw.

Gohan seemed barely fazed by what he witnessed and started punching Cell in the chest. Gohan dashed backwards, he levitated next to me with his serious demeanor disappearing. Gohan looked to me then to Cell. Cell wiped away the bit of blood on his lip.

"I will kill you!" Cell hissed.

"P-Please stop, there's no sense in fighting now…" Gohan looked to me once again then back to Cell. "Please… Cell… I don't want to fight… I don't want to kill you…" My noticed the sincerity in his voice and felt sympathy for the young saiyan. He really never was a fighter. It sounded like he hated having this responsibility held on his shoulders. He continued.

"When I get really angry… I lose control. They say I become really powerful and can't control my urge to fight. So… I think that's why Dad wanted me to fight you." At all started to make sense to me now. Gohan had shown a power he never demonstrated before whenever he became angry. Goku must've believed that this power Gohan holds inside must be powerful enough to defeat Cell.

Cell closed his eyes and smiled, he shook his head before looking back to Gohan. "Did you think telling me that little story would somehow make me afraid of you!? Well, it hasn't… It's only made me more eager to piss you off. I think I have an idea on how to do it also."

The strange tail thing in Cell's back and spat out 6 little versions of Cell. I instantly felt the little ones power increase dramatically as they let out little giggles.

"The strange energy I felt in Hercule… it's completely gone. And now… he can't get up anymore…" Trunks had finally spoke again to me.

"And now… it's your turn." Cell said to his children as they spread out and began to fight the other warriors.

One came up to me and tried to kick me in the head but I blocked it and smacked him to the side. The little Cell bounced back and flew behind me, he kicked me with full force in my back, it was so powerful that I thought I tasted blood in my mouth.

"Cell Jr… they're stronger than they're supposed to be. Please! You have to protect everyone!". I regained my composure and sent a ki wave at the little one sending it flying. "Will do!"

I flew behind the one Cell Jr and made another ki blast in my palm and blasted it into the same place the little bastard kicked me. I changed my attention to Yamcha and Tien, they were both being kicked around like ragdolls as the Cell Jrs played with them like toys. I flew over and clocked one of them on the head and sent an uncharged light grenade at the other.

"Oh! Goku's kid looks like he's starting to buff himself up." I looked to Gohan, his energy was starting to flare up. His hair was slowly rising upward but kept falling down. "Vegeta and his annoying brat Trunks are evenly matched. And Goku is completely exhausted and in serious danger." He was right, Vegeta and Trunks were barely holding their own against one of them while everyone else couldn't defend themselves.

"I… I'm sorry! I-It wasn't… It wasn't supposed to be like this…" Goku was on the ground in pain after being attacked by one of them. He was much to exhausted to keep fighting.

Gohan simply stared in awe at the viscous scene playing out before him. I could only imagine how it looked to him. Vegeta and Trunks struggling while a stranger struggled to defend his Dad, Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo.

"E-Everyone… Everyone's gonna die…!" Gohan looked into his hands, he was trembling. "If I really have the power in me, then… I have to figure out a way to bring it out…!" Gohan shook his head in frustration. "B-But… The problem is… I don't have any idea how to do that…"

I wiped around a Cell Jr and threw him into another one of his brethren. The Cell Junior wiped to the side quickly. I barely had time to notice the Death Beam that had been shot at me until it pierced my belly. I let out a weak yell and spit up blood as I began to fall into the abyss. Yamcha quickly charged down and caught me.

"Got you!

I looked to my savior and smiled. He blushed at my reaction which made me chuckle. One of the Cell Juniors kicked Yamcha in the back sending him flying and making me fall off to the side. I grabbed onto the rocks to the side and slowly began to climb upwards until one of the bastards grabbed me and threw me up into the air. I felt the wind attempt to halt me as I was projected into the air.

I looked down as my body fell downwards.

"Tri-Beam!" I heard one of the little ones shout as I was faced with a square shaped energy blast.

I felt pain rupture throughout my body as I felt myself being engulfed by the dangerous energy until it disappeared leaving only my limp body.

I heard a scream of rage and felt an intense increase in power from Gohan. Falling downwards I saw Gohan's energy swelling around his body. Lighting emanated from his, his hair stood on end with a single bang going outward. Then out of the blue, purple energy began to surround the gold energy Gohan produced until it mixed with him. Gohan opened his eyes to reveal glowing red pupils. No.


End file.
